Messing With The Mind
by angelgirl3686
Summary: When Severus Snape discovers something about Harry Potter, he and Lucius Malfoy go to Privet Drive where they discover something disturbing about the Boy-Who-Lived. Evil!Dumbledore Good!Voldemort Severitus HP/MF
1. Prologue

Title: Messing With the Mind

Author: angelgirl3686

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them.

Summary: When Severus Snape discovers something about Harry Potter, he and Lucius Malfoy go to Privet Drive where they discover something disturbing about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Prologue

"If he is my son, how did he end up with his aunt? He should have come to me."

Severus Snape held his son's birth certificate where he was clearly listed as the father. According to the paperwork that Lucius Malfoy had found, Lily and James Potter had known that Harry was a Snape. Their will had made it clear that Harry was to go to Severus in the event of their deaths. In fact, they had stated that Harry was not to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. What exactly was Dumbledore playing at?

Lucius and Lord Voldemort watched as Severus pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. Nearly thirty minutes later, his owl left carrying a letter.

"I hope he responds." Severus joined his friends in front of the fire.

It was three hours later when his owl returned. Severus eagerly took the letter.

_Professor Snape,_

_This is the first I am hearing anything about any of this. I am eager to hear more and will be home if you would like to stop by. I know Lucius Malfoy found this information and I would be willing to talk to him as well._

_See you soon,_

_Harry Potter_

Lord Voldemort stood up. "I will head home. Let me know how this goes."

"Can I help you?" A horse like woman had answered the door of 4 Privet Drive.

"We're here to see Mr. Potter."

The woman looked at them suspiciously before letting them in.

"Harry!" The two wizards winced at her shrill voice.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry walked into the room. He blinked in surprise at seeing the two wizards.

"These men asked for you."

Harry waited until she had gone back to the kitchen before turning back to his professor.

"Why are you here, Professor, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius and Severus exchanged a confused look.

"You knew we were coming, Mr. Potter. We sent you a letter earlier and you responded."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Professor, I didn't get any letter and I most certainly didn't write to you."

No one said anything. Severus knew Harry's handwriting and **knew **the letter had come from him. So how did Harry forget something like this?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Messing With The Mind

Author: angelgirl3686

Chapter One

It took a few minutes, but eventually Severus convinced Harry to sit down. Once everyone was comfortable, he reached into his robes and pulled out the letter that Harry had sent to him. Without saying a word, he handed it over the young wizard.

Once Harry had read it and looked up again, Severus finally spoke. "I received this from you, in response to a letter I had sent to you. I know you received my letter because I made sure to add spells that would ensure that you were the only one who could open and read it. Are you quite sure you have never seen either of these letters before?"

"Professor, I haven't got an owl in three days. I think I would remember getting one from you. And no matter how much this writing looks like mine, I did not write this letter."

Severus exchanged an uneasy look with Lucius. Neither knew what to make of Harry's mysterious amnesia.

"Very well. I will tell you, again, what I sent to you in that letter." Severus pulled out the documents that Lucius had given to him earlier.

He handed them to Harry and sat back and watched the boy read through the papers. When he reached his birth certificate, he finally looked back up at his professor. It took him a minute to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Sir, are you quite sure these are real? Why would Dumbledore tell me my dad was James Potter if their will and this birth certificate says differently?"

Lucius spoke up for the first time. "I found those documents hidden quite well within the Ministry. Whoever hid them did not want them to be found. Seeing as how Dumbledore signed as the witness on the will, he would have had to have known about your relationship with Severus."

Harry glanced back through the papers again and seemed to think over his next response very carefully.

"Is there anyway to prove this? I mean, that you are my dad? I'm not about to just trust some papers that you gave me because you say they are real."

Severus was already standing up. "I had thought that you might say that. I have brought with me a potion that, when poured onto a piece of parchment, shows the person's family tree. All you would have to do would be to add a drop of your blood to the potion."

Harry handed Severus back the documents before heading upstairs to his room and reappearing with a spare bit of parchment.

Severus quietly laid the parchment on Petunia's coffee table before holding out his hand for Harry's. Harry quietly placed his hand in Severus's palm and watched as Severus pricked it with his wand. They quickly added the drop of blood to the potion and Severus poured it out on the parchment. Things were silent for a moment as the family tree began to spread out on the parchment. When it was complete, all three wizards bent over the parchment. There plain as day was:

Lily Potter nee Evans - Severus Tobias Snape

Harry James Potter-Snape

(adopted son of James Potter)

(godmothers – Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy)

(godfathers – Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy)

Harry looked up in shock at the two men. One was his father (he had a father!) and the other was his godfather. So what did that mean for him? Harry looked at his…father and asked that very question.

"Well, you are more than welcome to come stay at my home. Or you could stay here and we could simply correspond for the rest of the summer. It would be up to you."

"If I came to stay with you and decided after this summer that I wanted to stay here instead, would you have a problem with that?"

Severus looked at his son for a moment. The boy was showing some Slytherin traits in that he was making sure he wasn't roped into anything. "If you decide to return here you would be free to do so."

"Alright. I'll stay with you **only **for this summer. If that's all, I'm going to go pack."

HPSSHPSS

"Welcome to Prince Manor. Dumbledore does not know of its existence so you will be quite safe here." Severus quickly called for a house elf. "Show Master Harry to the room across from mine. Then take him a late dinner."

He turned back to his son. "I'm going to let you get settled in tonight. In the morning, I will come get you and show you to the dining room. Afterwards I will give you a tour of the Manor."

Harry started to follow the elf before quickly turning back. "Sir? What should I call you?"

Severus thought on that for a minute. It was too early for dad or even father. "Severus will do for now."

"Alright…Severus. Good-night."

HPSSHPSS

Early the next morning, Severus knocked on his son's door. When there was no answer, he went in and walked over to the bed. He quietly watched Harry sleep before leaning over and waking him up.

The last thing he had been expecting was for Harry to wake up, look at him, and practically fly to the other side of the room.

"Sir? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Harry? Are you alright? We are at Prince Manor. Lucius, you and I travelled here yesterday."

"Lucius? Malfoy? Why would I travel with a Malfoy?"

Severus cursed silently before motioning the boy back to the bed. He summoned the documents from the Ministry and handed them to Harry along with Harry's family tree.

"Stay here and look through these. I will back in just a few minutes."

HPSSHPSS

"Thank you for coming so early, Lucius, My Lord."

"It's no trouble, Severus. What is wrong? And where is your son?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "That is what is wrong. Harry doesn't seem to remember anything from last night. He doesn't remember speaking with Lucius or me and he doesn't remember coming here. For whatever reason, he cannot seem to remember anything about what we have discovered."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Messing With The Mind

Chapter Two

"He remembers nothing? At all?" Lucius stood in stunned silence. How had Harry forgotten a whole evening?

"Not a thing. He was understandably upset this morning when he woke up and had no idea how he had come to be here."

"What could cause something like this, Severus?" Lord Voldemort looked closely at his followers. Something about this bugged him. He felt like he should know what was wrong with the young Snape but couldn't put his finger on it.

"There are several muggle diseases that could affect the mind and the memory. But, I do not believe they have anything to do with what is going on with Harry."

"Why is that?"

Severus walked over to a nearby couch and sat down. He waited until the other two had sat down across from him before speaking.

"Well, this has happened twice that we know of. Both times involve Harry and the information we found out about him. The first time especially seems odd. He completely forgot receiving a letter **and** sending out a letter. That seems like such a strange thing to forget."

Lord Voldemort was quiet for a minute, digesting the information that he had received. "This sounds more like magic is messing with him, targeting the information from the Ministry."

"If that is the case," Lucius warily glanced at the Potions Master. "It would stand to reason that Dumbledore has something to do with messing with your son."

Severus stood up. He needed to head back upstairs. "If that is true, he had better stay far, far away from me."

HPSSHPSS

"Is this all real?" Harry held up the stack of papers he had just been going through.

"It is. I can show you the memories in a pensieve if you wish."

"No. That's okay. Why am I forgetting all of this?"

Severus looked next to him at his son. "I spoke with some friends of mine about this problem. They believe, and I agree, that magic is interfering with your memory of those documents. Someone doesn't want you to know what is written on those papers."

Harry glanced at the will on the top of the stack. "Dumbledore."

"That's my belief. If you are willing, I can take you to someone who could hopefully discover what has been done to you."

Harry flipped through the papers again while thinking about the offer. If he didn't take Severus (as he had been told to call him) up on his offer, he was just going to forget all of this again. Then they would be back at square one.

"Who are you going to take me to?"

"Before I tell you, there are some things you need to know. Hopefully knowing how manipulative Dumbledore has been will make it easier for you to believe." Severus waited until he had Harry's full attention. "I am going to take you to the Dark Lord. Now, wait and listen to me. Everything that you and the rest of the wizarding world have been told is not true. Many of the murders are not committed by us. Our main goal is simply stronger protections from the muggle world. As it is now, a muggleborn can tell their whole family that they are magical. And, there is no magical binding keeping them from telling anyone else."

"What about all of the times he has tried to kill me?"

"That was before you were my son. That was when you were simply the icon for the light. As my son, you have a higher degree of protection."

Harry nodded. "Alright. When are leaving?"

Severus stood up. "Right now. We don't know what causes you to loose your memory. I don't want to risk you loosing your memory before we get the tests done."

Harry agreed and followed Severus through the floo.

HPSSHPSS

"Just lay down here. I do not know how long this will take. While I work, you talk with Draco, Blaise, and Marcus. Just do not move."

Harry lay down and looked up at the three Slytherins. He had to bite back a gasp of surprise when he saw Marcus. The oldest Slytherin had changed a lot since he had left Hogwarts. He looked pretty good now. (Not that he would ever say that out loud.)

"So, Potter, I hear you're not a Potter anymore."

"Yeah. My last name is Potter-Snape."

Blaise leaned over so that Harry could see him. "No one told us what exactly they are doing to you."

He glanced at his…father for permission. When Severus nodded, he looked back at Blaise. "Every time someone tells me about Severus, I forget everything they've told me. It's happened twice."

"It's just your memories of this information about Severus?"

Harry looked at Marcus and caught himself before he nodded. "Yes. I've never had anyone tell me that I had forgotten anything else."

"Okay, Harry, sit up." Tom waited until Harry had sat up before joining Severus and Lucius on the couches.

"I found several things. There were many spells layered upon one another. And I recognized the magical signature."

Harry sighed. "It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I recognized the spells he used on you. There is a compulsion charm, a unique form of obliviate, a loyalty charm, and something that continues to obliviate you with certain key words. There is most likely a time delay on that."

Severus barely restrained his fury. No one had any right to mess with his son's mind like that. "Will you be able to undo the spells?"

"Yes. I suggest getting started on the obliviate now so that you will not have to explain all of this to Harry later. Everything else we can take our time on." Tom stood up and motioned for Harry to join him. "We'll go to my office for this."

HPSSHPSS

Voldemort finished what he was doing and managed to catch Harry just before he fell. When he saw that Harry had passed out, he laid him on the nearest couch and left the room to search for Harry's father.

"My Lord? Where is Harry?" Severus stood up and met him halfway across the room.

"He passed out when the obliviate was removed. He'll be fine but I did discover that his mind was obliviated more than just the two times you and Lucius mentioned. I was able to return all of his memories."

Severus nodded and went to rejoin Lucius, Draco, Blaise, and Marcus. Any further information would have to wait until Harry woke up and joined them.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Messing With The Mind

Chapter Three

"Harry, we've got some work to do and the Malfoys and Blaise are headed home. Will you be okay with just Marcus?"

Harry glanced across at Marcus and quickly looked back at his father. "I'll be fine. When will you be back?"

"Later tonight. Lord Voldemort is having rooms set up for you next to Marcus. He says he'll take off the rest of the spells tomorrow after breakfast."

Harry nodded and watched as his father left the room before turning to the older Slytherin. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Po- Harry, do you want to go outside. The wards here will protect you."

Harry grinned and nodded, thankful that the silence was broken. The two said nothing as Marcus lead the way out to the gardens while Harry looked around as they walked.

"This place is beautiful."

Marcus nodded. "Yes. The Dark Lord takes a lot of pride in keeping the place up. The gardens are my favorite place here. Not many of his followers come out here so I can be left alone."

"I know how that is. Sometimes silence is the best thing in the world. Especially when I don't want to talk."

The Slytherin smirked. When they reached a bench beside a small pond, he sat down and waited until Harry sat next to him before speaking.

"May I ask you something?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

"With your past with Snape, how are you handling this so well? I've heard of some of the things that used to happen in Potions. I wouldn't be so collected if it was me."

Harry sighed and looked over the pond. "If I tell you something, can you not tell anyone? Not even my father?"

Marcus stared at him in silence for a minute. "Sure."

"The muggles that I lived with, my mum's family, they didn't like magic. At all. And Dumbledore really made them mad. The day my mum and… stepdad died, he laid me on their doorstep and left. He didn't wait to see if they wanted me or anything, just left a letter for them."

Harry could feel Marcus' disbelieving look but still stared straight ahead. "They took it out on me growing up. I was little more than a house elf. I remember wishing that someone would come and take me away, anyone. And then, when I woke up at my father's house and told me he had come to get me, even though I couldn't remember it, it was like a dream come true for me. There's nothing I have ever wanted more than that."

"No one knows? Surely someone checked in on you while you were growing up?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. The Weasleys and Hermione know now but no one ever came before I started Hogwarts. I didn't even know magic was real until Hagrid came and got me."

The two were silent after that, both enjoying the company and the silence around them before heading back inside.

HPSSHPSS

Slowly the door opened and a figure dressed in black stepped into the room. The man quietly made his way over to the bed to check on the small figure under the blankets. As he stepped close, the smaller figure shifted and slowly sat up.

"Dad?" A sleep slurred voice startled the older man.

Severus' breath caught in his throat. Had Harry really called him Dad? He stepped up beside his son and handed him his glasses.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did everything go okay?"

Severus smiled softly, remembering what he had done that night. "Yes, son, everything went quite well."

Harry nodded and leaned towards the side.

"Hand me your glasses and go back to sleep. It's late. I'll wake you in the morning before breakfast."

" 'Kay. Night, Dad."

Severus stayed a little longer and watched the Gryffindor sleep.

HPSSHPSS

"Did everything go well last night?" Lord Voldemort looked over his coffee at the two younger wizards.

Marcus nodded while Harry smiled at the Dark Lord. "It went very well. Your gardens are lovely."

Voldemort smiled at the praise. "Thank you, Harry. Now, after breakfast, your father needs to speak with you. When the two of you are done, you will need to join me in my study and I will see about removing the rest of the spells. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Harry nodded as he ate his breakfast, glancing at his father curiously.

HPSSHPSS

"Walk with me, Harry."

Harry kept silent as he walked beside his father.

"Yesterday, the Dark Lord accompanied me, in disguise, to the Ministry. He helped me speed a few things along."

"What things?"

Severus pulled out a few papers and handed them over to Harry who looked through them curiously. He looked up in shock.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. At the beginning of September, everything should be completed. You are officially mine now. There is nothing that Dumbledore to take you away from me and return you to your relatives."

The two came to a stop in front of Voldemort's office door. Harry gaped at his father for a minute before throwing himself into a hug.

Realizing what he was doing, he stepped back and handed the papers over to his dad.

"After you are done, we will be heading home. I'll be in the library when you are ready."

Harry nodded and paused before speaking. "Thank you…for everything."

Severus merely nodded before heading back the way he had come.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Messing With The Mind

Chapter Four

Harry spent that afternoon with his father in the potion's lab. Severus was determined that his son was not going to be hopeless in potions.

Seeing how much it meant to his father, Harry at least attempted to learn what his father was trying to teach him. It almost seemed hopeless though. He just couldn't understand how potions worked.

Finally his father seemed on the verge on giving up. The two stared at each other in silence for a minute while his dad tried to think of a new way to teach his son.

"Harry, at your aunt's house, did you ever cook anything?"

Harry tried hard to hide the eye roll at that. "Yes, sir. All the time."

"Do you find it hard?"

"No. But cooking and potions are nothing alike."

"Actually there are a lot of similarities between the two. Why do you think there is any difference?"

"Well, with cooking I know what I am supposed to end up with. And with potions, I don't know what the final result should be."

Severus nodded. He knew where to start then.

"Follow me."

Harry quietly followed his dad down the hallway to where he stored his finished potions. He watched his dad take several potions off of the shelves and lay them out on a small table.

"For the next few days, I want you to study all of the potions in the cupboard. I want you to be able to recognize their scent as well as their colors. Then we will try to make the potions. Maybe if you know what you should end up with, you will do better."

Harry reached out and picked up the nearest potion. Dreamless sleep. He was fairly familiar with this one. He was aware of his dad leaving the room as he studied the potions laid out in front of him.

HPSSHPSS

Harry looked up from his book when his dad entered the library carrying a letter. His dad settled in a chair across from him before speaking.

"I have a meeting tomorrow. It will last all day and I don't want you to be alone. Would you have a problem if Blaise and Marcus came over? Draco will be joining you later."

"No. That's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just have some work to do with the Dark Lord. I am his only Potions Master so I have to be there. If you need me, one of the house elves will be able to reach me."

Harry nodded his understanding before turning back to his book. No matter how much he loved the wizarding world, it didn't hold a candle to muggle literature.

HPSSHPSS

"Hey, Harry." Blaise and Marcus both joined him at the table, helping themselves. "Did your dad leave already?"

"Hi, Blaise, Marcus. Yeah, Dad left about ten minutes ago. He left you a note." Harry gestured towards the folded parchment nearest to Marcus.

He watched Marcus read the note and smirk before handing it to Blaise.

"He tells us how to get in touch with him and to make sure you don't blow up his manor."

Harry rolled his eyes. Despite how much he had tried to convince his Dad that he didn't go looking for trouble, he didn't believe Harry. Deciding to let that slide he turned back to his breakfast.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was waiting in the library with Blaise and Marcus for Draco to show up when a loud screech interrupted their conversation. Getting up, Harry moved to let the owl in.

Recognizing Dumbledore's writing, Harry quickly opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I know you are no longer at your aunt's house. I do not know where you are or what game you are playing at. I do not care. Attached to this letter is a portkey. You have five minutes to activate it, starting the moment you opened this letter. You will arrive in my office and we will discuss things further when you get here. If you do not come, I will make sure you know how unhappy I will be. The activation word for the portkey is Bertie Botts._

_Five minutes, Harry._

Harry quickly dropped the letter on the table and moved away from it.

"What is it? Who's the letter from?"

Before Harry could so much as look at his Slytherin friends, it felt like something had hit him in the chest. He doubled over in agony, barely aware of the fact that Blaise and Marcus were rushing towards him.

As he screamed, he could feel the slightly metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He turned on his side and promptly threw up across the marble floor.

He vaguely heard Marcus tell Blaise to get in touch with his father before he was being picked up and carried up the stairs.

"Hold on just a few minutes, Harry. Your dad should be here soon."

He blacked out before they reached his bedroom.

HPSSHPSS

Severus rushed through the floo into the library of his home. He saw the blood on the floor and quickly moved towards it. As he heard Lucius, Draco, and the Dark Lord follow him, Blaise appeared in the doorway.

"He's in your room, sir. Marcus said he passed out before they got to the top of the stairs."

"What caused this?"

Blaise pointed at a letter. "Harry got sick after reading that letter."

Lucius and Draco moved towards the letter as he lead Blaise and Voldemort up to his son's room.

Marcus had Harry on his side and was holding a towel to his mouth. The towel was already nearly soaked. When he saw the others entering, he quickly moved out of the way.

HPSSHPSS

Three Hours Later

"The letter was from Dumbledore. I was able to detect some magical residue but was unable to determine exactly what spell had been placed on it."

Voldemort sipped his firewhiskey while listening to Lucius speak. "Luckily, I was able to figure out what spell was on Harry and remove it before it did too much damage. Unfortunately, it will take him quite some time to recover from this attack."

"My Lord, what did the Headmaster do to my son?"

"He placed a spell on Harry that acted similar to the Cruciatus curse. The main difference was that while the Cruciatus attacks the nerves, this one attacked his longs. Harry's left lung had already filled with blood by the time I was able to undo the curse. Had we not gotten here when we had, he most likely would have drowned in his own blood."

Draco and Blaise exchanged confused looks. "Why would Dumbledore kill his Golden Boy?"

Severus leaned back in his chair, suddenly tired. "When Harry did not come like Dumbledore requested, he probably realized that he was loosing control of his pawn. Better to have Harry dead than to have Harry side with our side."

Voldemort stood up. "I need to head back. Lucius, you will need to join me. Severus, I'll allow you to miss today's meetings. But because of the nature of our plans, you will have to be involved. I would suggest the boys stay here and help keep an eye on Harry. While you are gone, one will always stay in his room and keep an eye on how he is doing."

Everyone quickly agreed and Severus turned to lead the three young Slytherins to the guest rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Messing With The Mind

Chapter Five

Marcus was sitting his shift with Harry, reading a book he had found in the library when Harry suddenly shifted. He watched quietly as the young Gryffindor slowly woke up.

When Harry seemed to be fully awake, he cleared his throat. Harry's green eyes shot to Marcus before he relaxed.

"Hi, Marcus." Harry's voice was deep and scratchy, partly from sleep and partly from being sick two days before. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore tried to kill you. Your dad says that the Headmaster believes you to be dead and is searching for your body."

No matter how much Marcus may have liked Harry, he would never lie to him. There was nothing to gain if he did.

"Where is my dad?"

"Lord Voldemort needed some potions. Your dad stayed with you all night after the attack. But he had to leave yesterday."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Draco, Blaise, and I have been. They've covered for me when I left to get some sleep."

Harry blushed slightly when he realized that Marcus had spent every waking minute with him since his dad had left.

Marcus called a house elf and told it to inform the Potion's Master that Harry was awake while he allowed Harry to digest everything he had learned.

HPSSHPSS

"Draco and Blaise have left. I've asked Marcus to stay for now." Severus sat next to his son. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Did they explain to you about Dumbledore?"

Harry blushed. "Marcus did. He says that Dumbledore thinks I'm dead."

Severus' eyes narrowed. Even if Harry did not recognize his feelings, Severus sure did. It made him rethink all of his decisions. He would just have to have a _talk_ with Marcus.

"Because he believes you to be dead, it would not be safe for you to return to Hogwarts."

"If I'm not going to Hogwarts, how will I finish my school?"

"You will be staying with Lord Voldemort. Lucius, Marcus, and the Dark Lord will teach you what you need to know. And when Lord Voldemort is busy, Marcus will stay with you. He already lives with Lord Voldemort because of issues with his parents."

Harry seemed to be thinking that over. "Alright. Are you going to be leaving again?"

"No. I'm done with my work for the Dark Lord. I'm yours until I have to leave for Hogwarts next week. And if you are careful, you can get out of bed now."

"Excellent." Harry carefully climbed out of bed, eager to do something besides lay in bed.

HPSSHPSS

"Do you have everything, Harry?"

Harry looked up from packing his trunk. "I'm almost done."

Severus walked over and helped Harry pack the last of his things.

"I've given Lucius two months worth of potions work. You've done really well this last week and I expect you to keep it up. Draco is going to send his father all of his other assignments for you to do."

Severus shrunk the trunk, handed it to Harry, and led the way to the floo to go to Voldemort's manor.

Once they arrived, Severus led the way to the room that was going to be Harry's.

"If you want to send me any mail, do not use Hedwig. I believe Marcus will allow you to use his owl. And don't sign your letters. Just use your first initial."

When Harry saw Marcus watching them, he smiled and rolled his eyes. He loved having a father, but Severus was very overprotective. It was overwhelming after being alone for so long.

HPSSHPSS

Harry looked up from his book as Marcus walked into the room looking shell-shocked.

"Are you alright?"

Marcus looked like he was in a daze. "Do you know how terrifying your father is?"

"Yes," Harry answered him hesitantly.

"He threatened me. He thinks that I have developed feelings for you."

Harry felt slightly nauseous. "And you haven't?"

Marcus looked up sharply at the younger boy. He could see the hope that the young Snape was trying to hide.

"I hadn't really thought about it. It seems like every time that I see you, you are either sick or hurt."

Harry glanced back down at his book. "Could you ever develop feelings for me?"

Marcus sat back, stunned. _How was he supposed to answer that?_

HPSSHPSS

Tom looked over his desk at Harry who was working on an essay. The young man had been extremely quiet and withdrawn for the last two days.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry stopped writing, but didn't look up. It was a minute before he said anything.

"I need some help."

Harry finally looked up at Tom. It took the Dark Lord by surprise to see how miserable he looked.

"I told Marcus that I liked him."

When Harry didn't continue, Tom spoke up. "And?"

"He ran. And he hasn't come back yet."

Tom stood up and walked over to Harry. He knelt next to Harry and studied for him for a minute.

"Have you eaten or slept in the last two days?"

When Harry didn't answer, Tom knew he had his answer.

"Go up to your room. I'll have something sent up for you to eat. When you are done, I want you to go to sleep."

It was a mark of how exhausted Harry was that he didn't argue. Once Harry was gone, Tom called for some food for Harry and went back to his desk.

He had to fix this before Severus found out and murdered someone. While he knew he could handle himself in a duel, there was no chance of protecting against Severus if he decided to use his potions against anyone.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Messing With The Mind

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love reading them!

Chapter Six 

"Have you got a death wish?"

Marcus looked up at his lord. "I don't understand, my lord."

"Toying with Severus Snape's son seems very suicidal to me."

"I am not _toying _with Harry. I just needed some time to think."

Tom sat down across from Marcus. "And you thought it would be wise to avoid Harry after running from him. Did you bother to explain to him that you wanted time to think?"

Marcus was quiet for a minute. "No, I didn't."

"You had better fix this. Harry hasn't been eating or sleeping these last few days. If Severus finds out, I'm not going to risk my neck to save yours."

Marcus watched as Tom stood up. "Yes, my lord. I'll talk to him today."

HPSSHPSS

"Harry?"

Marcus tried to look through the darkness of Harry's bedroom. He could barely see a figure sit up in bed.

"Marcus?"

Harry turned on the lights and Marcus finally saw Harry for the first time since the day he had walked out on Harry.

Marcus walked over and sat next to Harry, studying his face as he did so. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was pale, as if Harry hadn't been outside for the last few days.

"I believe I owe you an explanation, Harry. I didn't realize that you took this so hard."

"Why would I not? I told you I liked you and you left and stayed away."

"I know and I am sorry. There were some things that I needed to think about."

"What things?"

"Your father was the biggest thing. I can think of only a few people that your father doesn't scare and I am not one of them. Plus, the torture he promised me if I hurt you was enough to give me nightmares!"

Harry searched Marcus' eyes, looking for something. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find as he smiled at the older boy.

"If you do it again, you will not have to worry about my dad. I'll make you regret it."

Marcus grinned and leaned forward, kissing Harry. When he felt Harry put his arms around his neck, he pulled the smaller boy as close to him as he could.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was sitting on Marcus' lap, eating breakfast, when his father's owl flew in.

He licked the jam off of his fingers before opening the letter. His eyes got wider as he read through the spidery scrawl of his father.

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Tom.

"Dad says Dumbledore is suspicious because no one has found my body. He's started up a new search for me."

Harry felt Marcus tighten his grip as he handed the letter over to Tom. He watched silently as the Dark Lord read through the letter. Finally, Tom looked back up at the two young men.

"I'm going to go check the wards. Harry, write to your father. I want all the information he has about this search including who is involved. And be careful. I'll meet you in the sitting room once I am done."

Harry nodded and stood, waiting on Marcus to stand up before leaving the dining room.

HPSSHPSS

Harry tossed the letter onto the side table, intending to send it off later. He sighed as he leaned back against Marcus.

Whenever he seemed to get some peace, something always went wrong. While he was safe here with Tom and Marcus, he couldn't stay trapped in here forever. He had spent too much of his life trapped. Trapped with the Dursleys. Trapped in Hogwarts. Trapped at Grimmald Place. He would go mad before the year was up.

HPSSHPSS

_A/N: I am working out a few things in the plot but here is a little to hold you over until I finish up the next chapter. ENJOY!_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Christmas was only two weeks away and Harry was impatiently waiting for his dad to get home. Severus had had to stay at Hogwarts to get ready for the next term and to grade some papers. But, he was done now and should be arriving any minute.

Marcus had disappeared an hour ago and Tom was off working so Harry was by himself. Although Marcus had said he had some work to do, Harry knew he didn't want to be cornered by his dad when the intimidating man arrived. Even knowing that Severus had had a few weeks to get used to the idea of the two of them dating and had already threatened Marcus through a few letters, Marcus was worried that Severus had taken the news badly.

And when the fireplace flared green and his dad stepped out of the fireplace, Harry thought that maybe Marcus was onto something.

"Harry, come with me. You and I are going to have a…chat."

Harry groaned but followed his dad out of the room.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry walked unsteadily into the library where Marcus and Tom were working. When they saw him, both Slytherins grinned.

"I take it Severus is back?"

"Yes, sir. He says he will meet you in your office."

Tom nodded and swept out of the room chuckling, as Harry had finally collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Then I was right?"

Harry allowed himself to be pulled into his boyfriend's lap.

"Yes. I just got the worst lecture ever. All about how I was too young to be dating (Marcus snorted) and how things are different in the wizarding world. He also gave me the _talk_. And said if either of us ended up pregnant, he would chop us up and put us in the jars in his office."

Marcus shuddered. He certainly didn't want to tell Severus Snape that he had gotten his son pregnant. That would be a big n-o on all sex for a while.

"Also, he's going to make me wear a glamour charm and then you and him are going to take me to Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping."

Marcus started laughing at Harry's traumatized expression. Harry huffed and headed up to his bedroom. Anything was better than the lack of sympathy he was getting from the Slytherins in the house.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

"Dad? You know I love you, right?"

Severus glanced up at his son, who was frowning in the mirror at his glamoured face.

"Yes, Harry."

"Then don't kill me when I either prank you or hex you."

Severus glared at Marcus as the younger man started snickering. Severus tried to ignore him as he turned back to his son.

"Harry, you even try to prank me or hex me or anything else, I'll make you regret it for a long time to come. You won't sleep peacefully until your birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dad, come on. I look horrible. You can't possibly hate me this much."

Severus looked Harry over. They had gotten him contacts so his eyes looked drastically different. The only thing Tom and he had really changed was Harry's hair. It was now a dull red color. And his scar was hidden under more glamours.

"I think you look fine."

Harry glared and headed towards the fireplace. "Thanks so much."

HPSSHPSSHPSS

An hour later, Severus and Marcus were still snickering as Harry exited the bookstore clutching several bags. Harry was clearly not finding any of this very funny if his scowl was anything to go by.

Catching them by surprise, Severus grabbed Marcus and Harry. Up ahead was a group of red heads and one bushy haired brunette.

"Merlin and Morgana. They couldn't have had worse timing."

Just as Severus moved to pull his son and his son's boyfriend into the quidditch shop, Hermione caught sight of them. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the trio. She said something before heading in their direction.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione nodded at Marcus before looking at Harry. "Hi, Harry."

Severus and Marcus pulled out their wands.

Hermione held up her hands to show she didn't mean anything. "Can I talk to you, Harry? We don't even have to go very far."

Harry glanced at his boyfriend and his dad before nodding. "Alright."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Hermione turned to Harry. "What is wrong with you? Dumbledore told me and Ron about you leaving your relatives. And when he tried to talk to you, you never showed up. And now, you're here with Snape and Flint? You know you should return to Hogwarts."

Harry glared at the person who was supposed to be his best friend. "I am not going back to Hogwarts, Hermione. And I could care less what Dumbledore thinks."

As he turned back to his dad, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry if you go back to them, don't come crying to me and Ron when they turn on you."

"Don't worry. I won't."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hermione dropped Harry's arm and backed away. She couldn't believe that Harry had turned his back on the Headmaster. The Headmaster only had Harry's best interests at heart.

She watched, silently fuming, as Professor Snape and Marcus Flint pulled Harry away. She had a letter to write anyhow, Professor Dumbledore would want to know about this.

HPSSHPSS

Harry dropped his purchases off in his room before heading towards his dad's room.

"Dad? Are you busy?"

"No. Come in, Harry."

Harry walked in and sat next to his dad on the bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Dad, now that Hermione knows that I am with you, the rest of the order will know too, won't they?" "I believe so. Yes."

"When you go back to the school, what will Dumbledore do to you?"

"I'm working on that now. I will go back to Hogwarts, but if he tries anything, I will use my portkey. I've been working with Lord Voldemort on one that won't be stopped by Hogwarts wards."

Harry nodded and sat silently as Severus watched his son. He knew his son had more to say but he would be patient. Finally, Harry turned to look at him.

"Are you sure you will be okay? Dumbledore almost killed me. Who knows what he would do to you."

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I know how dangerous he is. But I really need to be at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the Slytherins. They need protection from the rest of the school. Even though I am going back, I am taking precautions. I will be careful."

Severus saw his son's face fall and pulled him into a hug. His leaving at the end of the month was going to cause a problem. He was going to have to have a talk with Marcus.

HPSSHPSS

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to someone running their hand through his hair. He opened his eyes enough to see his dad standing over him.

He yawned and sat up, accepting his glasses as he did.

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock. Lucius is getting Draco and Blaise up. Everyone else is waiting downstairs."

Harry got up and grabbed his robe before following his dad downstairs to where the Christmas tree was set up.

As he sat between Marcus and his dad, he gratefully accepted hot chocolate from a house elf.

He hid his grin when Lucius and Blaise pulled a very grumpy Draco into the room. Draco was definitely not a morning person.

Once Draco had collapsed in the nearest chair, a house elf moved towards the Christmas tree and started handing out presents.

Harry gladly accepted his gifts and leaned against his boyfriend as he started opening them.

He got a set of emerald green dress robes and a beautiful winter cloak from Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and Blaise had gotten together and bought him a full quidditch set. The set included new gloves, the complete set of balls, and a quidditch uniform from Bulgaria signed by Viktor Krum's team.

Tom had bought him a set of books written in parseltongue. His favorite was a book of spells that had to be spoken in parseltongue. Those could come in handy.

Marcus had gotten him several things. The first was a set of two way journals, one of which he kept for himself. These would be useful when Marcus left on Death Eater business. He had also bought Harry a pendant with a Celtic cross. Marcus told him about the protection spells he had had put on it.

Harry had saved the best for last. This would be the first time he could ever remember getting a gift from family.

The first gift contained a holster for his wand. Harry allowed his dad to show him how to put it on. There was also a ring from the Prince family that acted as a portkey. It would take Harry to his father who had the other ring.

Severus had also given him his mother's journals. They started when she got her letter to Hogwarts. It was easily his favorite gift.

He had heard tons of stories about James Potter but not nearly as many about Lily Potter. He would finally be able to get to know his mother.

He looked over at his dad to see him opening Harry's gift. Harry had put together an album of pictures showing Harry from his first day at Hogwarts.

As his dad pulled him into a hug, Harry realized that it didn't matter that he hadn't gotten any other gifts. Nothing could make today a bad day for him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Harry watched quietly as his dad flooed back to Hogwarts. He couldn't see how this could possibly end well.**

**He watched the empty fireplace until Marcus walked up behind him. His older boyfriend pulled Harry with him, leading him outside to the gardens.**

**Severus had made it very clear that it was Marcus' job to keep Harry from worrying too much about those who had returned to Hogwarts.**

**He would start now and work his hardest to keep Harry distracted. He didn't want Harry to make himself sick stressing about something that he couldn't change. Severus and Lord Voldemort would kill him if he allowed that under his watch.**

**HPSSHPSS**

**The next morning at breakfast it was very clear to Tom and Marcus that Harry had gotten very little sleep.**

**Keeping Harry distracted was going to be much harder than Marcus had originally thought it was going to be.**

**Marcus traded a look with Tom. This would call for drastic measures.**

**HPSSHPSS**

"**Marcus, I'm not in the mood for chess."**

"**Are you ever in the mood for chess?"**

**Tom looked up as Harry followed Marcus into the library. He stayed silent as the Snape heir was pushed into a chair on one side of the chessboard and Marcus sat in the other.**

**Once they were seated, Tom got up and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He handed these to Marcus.**

"**Tom?" Harry looked up at the Dark Lord.**

"**You may have some. Just don't drink too much. I will be in my study if either of you need me."**

**He didn't allow Harry to say anything else before he had left the room. Maybe that would help keep Harry distracted and hopefully Severus would never find out.**

**HPSSHPSS**

**Harry had a pounding headache when he woke up. He had definitely drunk too much last night. He would have to kill Marcus for allowing him to drink so much.**

**Harry rolled over only to stop when he noticed two things. One, his arse burned. Burned with the fires of a thousand suns even. And, two, he wasn't alone in bed.**

**Harry's eyes opened almost of their own accord and quickly settled upon the person laying next to him.**

**Marcus was asleep on his stomach and was snoring, loud. A quick look under the blankets showed that they were both naked.**

**Almost instantly Harry realized what they had done. Shit! His dad was going to kill them both. And Tom would not be pleased either. He had told them to watch how much they had drunk.**

**One thing that Harry knew for sure - this was going to get very messy, very fast. Maybe he could convince Tom not to tell his dad.**

**Yeah, right. And maybe he would marry Ginny "I'm-a-fan-girl" Weasley.**

**He was so dead.**

**HPSSHPSS**

**That morning at breakfast, Harry and Marcus sat across from one another.**

**Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but didn't say anything about the tense silence…yet. He had a feeling he knew what had happened, but he would give them a chance to say something first. Then he would have fun tormenting the both of them.**

**Maybe he'd make them tell Severus - in person. He wasn't a Dark Lord for nothing.**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Marcus looked down at his little boyfriend.

Harry grabbed a few sheets of parchment, two quills, and a bottle of ink.

"We should each write him a letter. If we send them now, he might have a chance to calm down before the next time he get's here."

Marcus really doubted it, but grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill anyways. This surely beat telling Severus Snape to his face. Marcus wasn't suicidal.

He tried to make his letter sound as sincere and as apologetic as possible but knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Meanwhile, Harry decided to try a different tactic. He was going to act like a complete Hufflepuff. He started with telling his dad how much he loved and respected him. Then he went on to talk about how much he loved Marcus and how much Marcus loved him. Then he started talking about how "making love" was the ultimate show of ones' affections ("as you know very well, Dad"). Finally he gave a very rushed story of what had happened followed by more declarations of love for his dad.

He dreaded his father's response to the whole mess. His dad was going to be furious.

HPSSHPSS

The weekend had just started when the fireplace turned green and Severus Snape stepped out. So much for giving him time to calm down.

"Harry, come with me." Severus completely ignored both Marcus and Tom as he headed for his quarters.

Harry shot his boyfriend a desperate look before following his father out of the room. As they reached his dad's quarters, Harry looked at his dad to try and determine what he was thinking. Unfortunately, Severus' face was completely blank.

"Sit." Severus pointed to a chair next to the fireplace and sat in the chair across from it.

"You will explain what happened."

"Yes, sir." Harry chanced a glance at his dad before looking back down at his hands.

He quickly explained how he had handled things after everyone had left for Hogwarts. He went on to mention how Tom and Marcus had tried to keep him distracted but had failed. Finally he talked about the fire whiskey and waking up in bed with Marcus.

Once Harry was finished talking, Severus was silent for several minutes. Finally, Severus stood up, walked over to his son, and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm not going to lecture you. But I want you to know how disappointed I am in you. I also expect you to handle the situation _appropriately_ if you are pregnant. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." As soon as Severus opened the door, Harry took off for his bedroom.

HPSSHPSS

Marcus quietly followed his boyfriend's father into the sitting room of Snape's quarters. He didn't say anything as he sat down across from the forbidding presence of the Potion's Master. Silently he wondered where his boyfriend was but knew better than to ask.

"When I left, you swore to me that you would take care of my son! My _only _son! Getting him drunk and sleeping with him is not taking care of him. It is taking advantage of him."

Marcus quietly watched as the older Slytherin stood up and began pacing.

"Harry is all I have left. Everything I am doing now, I am doing in the hopes of protecting him. But how can I hope to protect him if you get him pregnant and he needs medical help? How am I supposed to keep _that_ from Dumbledore?"

Marcus didn't say anything when Snape turned to look at him. What _could _he say?

"I will tell you what will happen now. If you got my son pregnant, you will marry him and then I will send the both of you out of the country until Albus Dumbledore is taken care of. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I will do whatever is necessary to protect Harry."

"You had better."

Marcus accepted the unspoken dismissal and left the room to look for Harry.

HPSSHPSS

The next morning, Tom led Marcus and Harry into his office where he explained what was going to happen.

"Next week, Severus is going to send Harry a potion. This will tell us whether or not he is pregnant. If you are, Harry, I am going to send the both of you to a villa I own in southern France. Of course, this is after the two of you get married. If you are not pregnant, we will continue the way we are going. But you will have new restrictions."

"Yes, sir." Harry didn't look up from his hands. Marcus and Tom both shot him concerned glances but decided not to say anything…yet.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, Harry, you can go. Marcus, I need to speak with you."

Harry took off without saying anything. He didn't care what Tom had to say to Marcus. What did any of that matter anyways? Why should he care?

Once Harry was out of sight, Tom turned to Marcus.

"You do realize that he is most likely pregnant, don't you?"

When Marcus shot Tom a confused look, Tom explained.

"Harry is very powerful. His magic would encourage the conception of a child. This leads us to our problem. Whatever was said between Severus and Harry has deeply upset Harry. So it is going to be your job to make sure he takes care of himself. He cannot afford to miss meals right now."

"I understand, my lord. I'll see if I can find him and get him to eat some breakfast."


End file.
